


Golden Summertime

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Malec wedding, Mortal Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: It’s a hot day in August and Malec spend some quality time with their kids on a remote beach...





	Golden Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH ShadowFam! #saveShadowhunters

“How does it feel to wake up next to your husband on the very first day of beeing married?“

This is a question Alexander Lightwood-Bane had never asked himself - really. The truth was, he had woken up to Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane then, for the past 30 years. He was used to early mornings, with their sons barging in or an emergency for either Magnus or him to handle and lazy mornings, when he and Magnus had all the time in the world to just stay comfortably in bed, entangled into each other.

Now, in his early 50′s, beeing married to the man he woke up in bed with, was not different, yet something completely new at the same time.

Magnus’ fingers were stripped of his variety of rings, on his right hand the M- and the B-ring remaining, on his left his wedding-ring. A simple golden band, an exact replica of the one on Alec’s left ring finger. His closed eyelids were still covered in golden glitter and the long lashes dyed a deep blue.

Warlock Blue and Shadowhunter Gold had been their colour scheme for the wedding, as Magnus had put it. (Isabelle had to convince Alec, that a colour scheme was indeed necessary.) And thus, Alec had worn a golden tuxedo with blue detailing and Magnus had chosen a blue tuxedo-ish attire with golden adornments. His black hair with golden highlights provided a lovely contrast to Alec’s black hair, streaked with grey.

Their sons Max, dressed in gold, and Rafe, wearing blue, had been the ones choosing a remote beach somewhere in Argentinia for their fathers’ wedding/honeymoon. Both men in their mid 20′s, had been waiting for this day with eager excitement and as it turned out, pre-planned wedding arrangements. Right now both of them were still fast asleep in the living room downstairs.

Alec ran his hand through his husband’s messy hair, as he reminisced about their wedding only a few hours ago.

About his mother and Luke, both looking stunning in their respective colours underlining their white hair, and how Maryse had cried while leading Alec to the altar and the proud look on Luke’s face, as he congratulated them afterwards.

About his siblings, throwing him a bachelor party the day before, and how Max had still looked like it, while Isabelle shone in her golden dress adorned with blue lace. An empty seat where Jace would have been, hadn’t he been killed 3 years prior.

About their “niece“ Madzie, grown into a beautiful young woman by now and about the strange comparison of those who had aged through the years and those, like Catarina, Raphael, Simon and Dorothea, who still looked as young as his husband did.

Magnus smiled in his sleep, moving closer into him.

He had noticed all these people and little details afterwards, when his heartbeat had slowed down and he was able to breath again. The moments of the actual wedding were like a blur of dark brown eyes and gold and blue. Magnus face had been the only thing he had really SEEN then. The way he had changed and still looked the same as those precious years that lay behind them. Their hands lying calm and tender in each others and their eyes never leaving each others face. Their alliance rune beeing re-drawn by Clary instead of a wedding rune and the spell that bound them together as one. The small golden band on their ringfingers and the kiss - a day as a momento that proved what they had known all along.

“Good morning, Alexander.“, Magnus’ sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Good Morning.”, Alec replied tenderly, his fingers still in Magnus hair.

“Are you okay?“, he asked, intertwining their left hands with some effort.

“Why wouldn’t I be?“, Alec answered, smiling down at their ringed fingers.

“You looked sad just now.“, Magnus clearified, moving closer, until their foreheads touched. “What did you think about?“

Alec smiled, almost convincing. “About us.“, he said, closing his eyes. “About our wedding, our sons, our life together.“

Alec opened his eyes again, gently squeezing their intertwined hands. “How lucky I am to have met you and have been able to marry you before I die.“

Alec’s voice was sincere and soft, without distress. While Magnus’ felt his eyes water, closing them again to numb the ache in his chest, that was there whenever Alexander talked about his certain death.

Magnus opened his eyes again, when he felt Alec’s lips brushing against his, granting him access to his mouth, loosing himself in the shadowhunter’s touch.

“Let’s enjoy our honeymoon and the time with the boys.“, Alec said, smiling against his lips, when both of them moved closer into each other, depsite the warmth promised by the approaching daylight.

“I love you, Alexander.“, Magnus told him, before kissing him again, not letting him answer for the time it took to let them get out of breath. “I love you, too.“

***

Max was already preparing breakfast, while Rafe sat the table on the patio, when the newly weds came down into the kitchen - two hours later.

“Good Morning.“, they greated each other with wide smiles.

Settling into a morning routine that had been there and gone for about the same amount of time. Yet they still gathered around the table as if no time had passed at all.

“There is an antique shop and a really old gothically cathedral in the vicinity we want to show you.“, Rafe told his parents, after everyone was done chattering about during their first coffee. “And we will have a secluded corner of the near beach to ourselves during lunch. Just the immediate family coming together.“, the young shadowhunter continued, seemingly reading from a mental list. “And then we can relax on the beach or take a tour around the island in a boat, whatever you like best and…“

“Rafe… It’s their day. Not yours!“, his younger brother interrupted him. “I told you, we are planning the wedding not the honeymoon.“ Max glared at his brother, which looked far more dangerous than it was, given he had two white horns on his blue forehead. He looked a lot like a mix of young Alec and Magnus when he was in public, glamouring his blue self with a shade of Magnus’ skin and features and Alec’s former hair- and eye-colour.

“It’s alright, Blueberry.“, Magnus soothed the young warlock. “We’d like to tag along.“

“And there is a special suprise for the evening.“, Rafe continued confidently, shooting a superior grin at his brother.

“Are you going to behave like children all day long?“, Alec interrupted their starring contest, sipping his second cup of coffee.

“No.“, both men declaired in voices, that made Magnus burst out laughing.

“But we should have been kids.“, Max added in a voice, that sounded almost sad. “We should have been almost to young to remember, when you should have been able to marry.“

Alec reached across the table, ruffling his son’s dark blue hair. It had always been harder on their kids, seeing them remain engaged for almost two decades.

“But we like you beeing able to remember it.“, Magnus said with a wink, placing his hand on Alec’s, which had remained on top of the table, intertwining their fingers.

Both men smiled at each other and their sons kept quiet. Treasuring the moment with the knowledge, that only two of them would be able to keep the memories alive.

***

The antique shop had been a sucess and thus cause for Magnus to create a portal to get everything home without further ado. The cathedral had been crowded with people, leading the family to take a rest amidst the local graveyard’s peaceful silence.

A well-needed break, it turned out, for the gathering of their immediate family around lunchtime, because everyone was still abuzz. Magnus enjoyed the excitement, while Alec used the first chance he got to fade into the background, to chat with his oldest son. Rafe had most recently become a teacher at the Shadowhunter Academy and was eager to keep his father up to date, since he had retiered from active shadowhunter duty for a well-deserved while now.

Their boat trip was joined by their family as well, like Rafe had anticipated, knowing them for most of his life. Among their group, Magnus’ and Alec’s visual age difference was almost unimposing, leading them to treat each other carefree with lingering glances and soft touches. That however changed, when Rafe and Max introduced them to their evening suprise. The “Moonlit Bar” with plenty of room to sit and talk under the moonlit sky.

“There is no pool table, but otherwise it is perfect, isn’t it?“, Rafe asked with shining eyes.

“Raphael Santiago Lightwood-Bane, you never seize to amaze us.“, Magnus declared, hugging his son close. Max and Alec supressed their laughter, because meanwhile a waiter had shown up to lead them to their table.

The family was seated in the corner with the best view over the ocean and up at the moon and stars. The food was delicious and everything went on smoothly, until a drunken guest took offense in the way Alec looked at Magnus.

“Ya shou fuck som’on ur own age, gran’pa.“, he slurred, causing Alec to look up at him with a deadly glare. The fighter inside of him ready to jump by force of habbit, but the younger shadowhunter got to the man first. A right hook sending the drunkard to his knees.

“Rafe.“, both Alec and Magnus shouted.

“You are not gonna talk to my fathers like this.“, he drowned them out, kneeling down beside the man who had toppled over on the side.

When he was about to give they guy another punch, Magnus cought his fist midair.

“That’s enough, Rafael.“, he said in the voice he used to teach his children manners.

Rafe stood, while turning around to face his father. They were nearly the same hight and visual age and glared at each other a long while. The dunkard crawling backwards on the ground, not noticing that they had already attracted attention.

“Papa, you heard him insult Dad and just sat there doing nothing?“, Rafe asked, still in rage.

“I heard him, Rafael.“, Magnus agreed, much calmer than his son. “This is not the first time this happend and it won’t be the last.“, the warlock clarified. “But this does not mean that we are going to sit at home and hide from the world or get into useless fights.“

Rafe looked at him, thunderstruck.

“Sit down.“, came Alec’s voice from the table. “You are attrackting unnessecary attention.“

Max looked at them in confusion.

“Why don’t you use glamour to make Daddy look your age?“, he suggested in a low voice, while Magnus and Rafe took their places, earning a faint smile from Alec.

“Why bother what other people think.“, Alec explained with a look in his eyes that reflected his age. “We are who we are and we can’t change that. We are just going to make the best of it.“

He smiled at Magnus, taking his hand on top of the table.

“You remembered what I told you on our first date.“, Magnus said, tense but smiling and intertwined their fingers for the kiss they did not exchange.

Max, on the other hand, exchanged a look with his older brother. Both men feeling stupid for assuming that everyone would look at Magnus and Alec and see their unwavering love for each other, instead of a 50-something year old man in love with a barely 30-year old looking man.

“I am sorry.”, Rafe said, bowing his head to them.

“Don’t be.“, Alec responded immediately, cupping his sons cheek with his free hand.

“Believe me, I would like to punch every single one of them… but in the end it wouldn’t make a difference in their eyes. They’d just mark us down as violent for getting defensive of who we are.“

“It’s like a million little papercuts.“, Max said, remembering. “That’s what you told aunt Izzy once.“

Magnus closed his eyes, remembering that conversation, which still hurt him to his very core… But was interrupted by a stern voice asking them to leave. He stood without letting the owner finish, turning around with an everlasting grace.

“You’d be well advised to expel drunk troublemakers from this establishment rather than a decent family trying to celebrate a joyous event.“, he said to the man in front of him, but loud enough for everyone to hear. “Loving someone is not something to apologize for, insulting someone is!“

Magnus turned on his heals, realizing that his family already stood behind him and they walked outside the door, without paying attention to the murmur that Magnus’ words had triggered. Down the beach to their house, without another word beeing uttered between them, Alec’s hand firm but tender in his grip.

***

Rafe had begged their forgiveness repeatedly upon arriving at their temporary home, leading Magnus and Alec to tell them a few more stories about their life together before they had adopted Max and subsequently Rafe, while having drinks on their patio. Trying to give their sons a better understanding of what the world outside of their family and friends looked like for a gay/bi-couple, with an age-difference of 20 years and counting no less.

The August summer night turned to an early morning, and Alec and Magnus, beeing married for a full day by then, retired to their room. Not bothering to dress after undressing and slipped under the golden sheets.

Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek tenderly, after they had settled into the bed.

“I love you, Alexander.“, he whispered. “And no amount of time will change that.“

Alec smiled, closing his eyes and leaned into his husband’s touch. “I love you, too.“

Their lips met again for a soft kiss goodnight, before Magnus closed his eyes as well. Falling asleep, soothed by each other’s presence.

“How does it feel to fall asleep next to your husband on the very first day of beeing married?“

The answer to the question Alexander Lightwood-Bane had never had to ask himself, will remain the same, if it is the first day or the last to wake up or fall asleep next to the man he loved. The knowledge of sharing a bed, a love and a life with Magnus Lightwood-Bane was the constant joy from the beginning until the end of every waking hour.


End file.
